Keep Quiet
by StormyNight108
Summary: After being forced to split up, Mikey and Leo are faced against an ocean of Foot Ninja. Once separated, things take a turn for the worst. With deadly weapons flying this way and that, the only option is to retreat. But which way do you retreat when you're surrounded by a sea? One-shot based on a piece of artwork on dA.


The Foot ninja were everywhere. In past experiences, they were easy to take, and an easy path to victory. Their only strength was in their numbers, deeming them successful with overwhelming numbers. The fight had been taken to the rooftops, and it didn't help that the moon was new this night. Darkness coated each corner, and the rooftops were only dimly lit by the buildings that towered over them, shedding their faint window light onto the smaller buildings.

Fighting with immense effort, the four turtles were forced to split up. Leo had managed to yell out the orders to retreat, only to realize they were too crowded in to find a path out. He came up with the option of dividing amongst themselves and breaking the amount in half between them. It could be possible to break free from the crowds and escape to the sewers by his logic. Donatello and Raphael had taken one direction, while Michelangelo and Leonardo managed to break the other way.

Battered with scratches and bruises, Leo and Mikey did their best to fend for themselves in this ocean of ninja. They kept at each other's shoulders, too afraid to lose each other in this mass. Leo's swords shimmered with each motion, with his legs moving him backwards. They just had to break out of the mass, get to the shadows, and slip away unseen. It was easy enough being said, though it was hard to determine whether it would work or not. These foot ninja were determined, with each movement crisp and clean against the two.

Scratch after cut, the two brothers weakened at each strike. Mikey's nun-chucks swung themselves left and right, brought to life by his hands. His face was determined, with a thoughtless gaze as he continued to strike back. He held back any motion that would show pain, knowing the only way to stay alive was to stay as strong as he possibly could. Leo reflected his motions, keeping his gaze hard as he fought back.

They were moving as they fought. They stepped across the rooftops, holding the crowd at bay. The Foot ninja were attempting to circle them, though the two brothers were wary of being surrounded.

An alley was bathed in shadows below. A perfect place to slip away. That was the first thought that came to Michelangelo's head as he took a split-second glance over the edge. They backed to the crested end of the rooftop, exchanging a glance. Leonardo understood perfectly what Mikey had in mind. Unfortunately, as they prepared to make a jump, the Foot ninja casted swift motions to grab them. Dragging them into the sea of shadow-clothed ninja, the two brothers broke from their concentrated minds and let out yelps of surprise.

Weapons swung left and right. The pain was excruciating. Mikey managed to lift his nun-chucks, swiping at the hands of his attackers. Summoning up all of his strength, he kicked two of the ninja back into their own. More replaced them, running at the orange clad ninja with powerful moves. He leaped over them, landing on the shoulders of another and grabbing his head. He jerked it, hearing a splitting crack in the jawline. He flipped off, finding a split second to breathe. He turned back to Leo.

Leonardo lay in the middle of other ninja, while they raised their weapons to strike him again. He lay in a protective position, his arms over his face, and his knees tucked in. Mikey raced forward, releasing the chain on the end of his nun-chuck and letting it hook around the arms of some of the Foot Ninja. He let out a wail, kicking one into the others like dominos. He hit the ground, offering his big brother a hand.

The blue-masked ninja didn't respond to the hand. In fact, his whole body seemed to go into a shut down. The deep cut in his head made Mikey stare in horror, straightening up. His brother was unconscious, and another wave of ninja were gaining. With a quick motion, he grabbed Leo's arm and slipped it over his shoulder. There was no time for him to worry, he had to get Leo out of here before he was hurt worse. Or even... Michelangelo shook the thought away and dove into the shadowed alley.

He raced to a pile of boxes on the far end, tumbling into the shadows before the ninja's feet touched the alley ground. They hadn't seen where he went. He used one arm to keep Leonardo sitting up against him. Mikey leaned his back against the wall, holding back the panted shallow breaths. He could breathe once the ninja were gone. He took the moment of silence to look himself and his brother over. The scars that decorated their green bodies were horrifying, and seized Mikey's heart in terror. He leaned into his brother, listening closely. He was breathing.

Michelangelo let out a small sigh of relief, only to cover his mouth and curse at his mistake. He looked at the wall at the end of the alley, finding the ninja's shadows growing as they neared his hiding place. Only seconds until they would find him and his hurt brother. With his heart beginning to pound with deep panic, he looked at Leo, the one who would usually know what to do in a time like this. Unfortunately, Leo wasn't here to give orders. Not now anyway. And Mikey couldn't count on him waking up before the ninja discovered them. It was all up to Mikey now.


End file.
